


Newt Scamander • Male Reader imagines???

by MisterJoshuaD



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animagus, Autistic Newt Scamander, Bottom Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, French Characters, Hogwarts, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Omega Newt, Omega Newt Scamander, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Ravenclaw, Rough Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: imagines featuring you, as a guy, and newt scamander because there isnt enoughfeel free to request





	Newt Scamander • Male Reader imagines???

Newt scrambled to his bedroom, heart pounding against his chest. He was in the middle of cleaning up his flat when there was a crashing sound in his bedroom. He dropped everything (literally) and had ran to his bedroom.

The worst ran through his head.

He opened the door, pulling out his wand and pointing it at his window.

The scene infront of him shocked him but also amused him.

The window had been swunged open, the dark sky twinkling with stars. His desk had been forced down, spilling his alarm on the floor.

But that's not it.

A large, black feathered vulture was squaking loudly, trapped in Newt's dark blue curtains. The vulture pathetically flapped it's wings, it's beady yellow eyes glazed with alarm. Finally, it spotted Newt. The vulture stopped it's movements. It looked at itself, then at Newt.

The vulture gave a squak.

Newt smiled softly and walked over to the vulture.

"You can always change back to your human self, you know?"

The vulture blinked.

Then sqauked.

After some more squaking and struggling, the vulture was free. It slowly walked to a clear spot in Newt's room, before shifting.

Newt watched the vulture, eyes in awe. The wings got smaller and smaller, the body grew taller and the feathers vanished, molding into (s/c) skin. The long beak vanished and turned into a nose, the face turning into that of a human.

The vulture was now a man.

A handsome, naked man.

Newt smiled at the man. Pure adoration glazed Newt's eyes, usually, he'd looked down, either shy or it was just awkwardness, but he knew this man like he knew his own mind.

"Y/N." Newt softly called out, walking over to the said man. He wrapped his arm around his neck, the other man resting his large hands on his lips.

Newt placed his lips on the other's, closing his eyes and relishing in the moment. After a moment, they pulled away.

Y/N gave Newt a soft grin, far from his usual intimidating demeanor. Newt smiled.

"I should change. I'm still naked."

Newt snorted, pulling away. He looked at the mess, pointing his wand at it and casting a quick spell. Immediately, the furniture were fixed.

"You really should." Newt turned to the man, mentally gasping at the predatory look in his eyes.

"But I really shouldn't, Darlin'." The man reached up and softly gripped his chin, savoring he way the Hufflepuff's breath hitched.

"You really shouldn't..." Newt murmured.

Y/N smiled, soft and warm, yet his eyes were that of a predator. He cupped the shorter man's face, chuckling when he practically melting.

"I barely came here, Darlin'. It's cold, you know? I really should change." The man kissed the others forehead, giving him a crooked grin, gaze becoming clear of lust and instead filled with adoration for the boy before him.

Y/N dropped his hand and walked to Newt's closet.


End file.
